


The Lone Wolf and the Reclusive Bear

by Bay



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower Route, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Cindered Shadows DLC Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/pseuds/Bay
Summary: When Felix had switched to the Black Eagles House, he had to cope with the consequences of his choice. Fortunately Bernadetta was by his side the whole way through.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 16





	The Lone Wolf and the Reclusive Bear

**I. 1180, RED WOLF MOON**

Felix originally agreed to volunteer with driving away the bandits to save the villagers and sharpen his sword skills. After that task was done, his father just _had_ to blurt out how much he cared more about disappointing the late king than the people they were saving. Helping his old man was a mistake.

He and the rest of his classmates took up camp for the night in the forest within Fraldarius territory. A part of him felt odd coming back to his homeland even though he switched from the Blue Lions to the Black Eagles, but he preferred switched houses than sticking with Dimitri. Felix wasn’t able to sleep due to still being disgusted by his father’s words, so he grabbed his sword and got out of his tent to do some training.

Outside there were several soldiers still awake. Some gathered around a campfire and ate while others were cleaning their weapons. They didn’t notice when Felix slipped off from the encampment and went deeper into the forest, though he made sure to not stray too far. While walking he gritted his teeth and his breath became visible, the Kingdom area bitterly cold during the Red Wolf Moon. Once Felix was certain he was alone, he began swinging his sword.

“Stupid Father caring more about his ego and the boar than me,” he muttered as he thrust the weapon forward. “This trip was a waste of time.” He grunted and did another swing. Thrust and swing, thrust and swing.

“Did you get your sword fighting skills from Glenn?” a feminine voice asked, and that caused Felix to stop. He looked over his shoulder to see the Black Eagle’s recluse Bernadetta watching him.

“Where did you hear that name?” he asked with a glare, which made Bernadetta jump and squeak.

“Well… um, I overheard you and the professor talking with your father, and that name popped up.” Bernadetta cowered and pleaded, “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, please don’t kill me!”

Felix furrowed his brow, frustrated that Bernadetta had eavesdropped on that conversation. After regarding her for a moment, he let out a deep sigh and loosened his grip on his sword.

“I guess I can let this slip. But yes, I got my sword fighting skills from him.”

“Really? That’s so cool.” Bernadetta relaxed her posture and faced back at him. “He was your brother too, right?”

“Yes. His death is the reason I can’t stand my father all these years.”

“Oh, I see.” Bernadetta hung her head down, frowning. “I never had a sibling before, so I don’t know what it’s like to have one.”

“Depends if you have a good relationship with them or not. Sylvain and his brother didn’t get along for instance.” Felix mentally shuddered at the memory of the group’s encounter with Miklan and his transformation as a demon beast.

“And how about Glenn? What’s he like?”

A lump formed inside Felix’s throat. He never spoke to anyone else besides his friends about Glenn, and he wasn’t sure why he was spilling all this to Bernadetta of all people. His face softened.

“He was kind, funny, and strong. He was what all other knights should strive to be. He was the best brother anyone could’ve asked for.”

“He sounds like an amazing person. I would’ve liked to meet him if he were still alive.”

“I think you’ll like him.” Felix smirked and closed his eyes. “He might also be impressed with your sword grabbing technique.”

From the moonlight, he noticed a flush that crept across Bernadetta’s cheeks. She pouted and narrowed her eyes at him.

“If that’s your way of joking, it’s not funny.”

With a hard frown, Felix said, “It wasn’t a joke. If it upsets you that much then I won’t bring it up again.”

“Thank you.” Bernadetta gave him a grateful smile. “It’s getting late so I should go to sleep now. Good night, Felix.” She waved to him goodbye and headed back to the encampment.

Felix stared off at Bernadetta’s direction until she was engulfed in darkness. As he gazed down at his sword, he mused how he felt a little better after talking with her. He decided he was done training for the night and headed out himself.

**II. 1183, HORSEBOW MOON**

Three years had passed since Edelgard had declared war on the Church of Serios. Because he had sided with the Empire, Felix had renounced himself from House Fraldarius. He had been making himself useful as one of the Imperial generals; he didn’t care for the emperor’s cause as his main goal was to get stronger.

After the Empire had taken control of Garreg Mach, the monastery was converted into their main military headquarters. Many times the generals would meet for war councils, and today’s agenda was a boring discussion on supplies and their next target.

"Any word on your father in bringing those supplies, Caspar?" Edelgard asked.

"Ah huh!" Caspar said with a grin. "He's having several soldiers come and deliver the food and weapons within a week."

"Good, that should be enough time. Anything else?"

"We just received a letter from Count Glouster," Ladislava, one of Edelgard's top generals, said. "He asked if they can have some of our troops to help defend against the Alliance troops opposed to us."

"How bad is it over there?" Ferdinand asked.

"There have been reports of several skirmishes here and there."

"He's having trouble defending his territory?" Felix crossed his arms and leaned back on his seat. “Hmph, pathetic."

"It would be best if you kept those thoughts to yourself, Felix," Edelgard said while sending him a stern look. She pursed her lips. "We'll send in a few hundred troops for now, and Count Glouster can check back with us if he needs more."

Ladislava gave a short nod. "I'll send in a messenger and have the troops prepared for him."

"Thank you." Satisfied with that response, Edgelgard had her hands on her sides and glanced around the room. "I think that concludes today's war council. You're all dismissed."

Everyone rose out of their seats and left the room while Edelgard and Hubert stayed behind. Felix walked several steps but stopped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Bernadetta gazing down and fidgeting her fingers.

"Um, today's council went well, don't you think?"

"Eh, not any different from the other war councils we had," Felix said with a shrug.

"I guess. Edelgard did look angry with your comment on Count Glouster back there."

"I admit to not knowing anything about what's going on in Glouster territory, but seems to me the count's not doing a good job watching over it." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Sometimes I think I'm not cut out to be a general."

"I feel the same way. Edelgard told me though that I've been getting better at leading my battalion, so maybe I'm doing something right." Bernadetta's smile widened. "Say, why don't we go take a break and go to the Abyss together?"

Felix blinked and raised a brow at her. He had heard of the Abyss and the events that transpired there from the professor. Ashe had taken him there a couple times during their academy days; that was how he had first met up with the Ashen Wolves before they came to the lectures. Fortunately the Abyss was still standing after the Garreg Mach invasion, but that was not why he was confused.

"Wait, really? I thought you would rather become a recluse than go into a scary secret underground."

"You're not entirely wrong on that. However, I've been visiting there occasionally to see Yuri."

"Seriously?" Felix wasn't sure what to think of Yuri. He knew how to wield a sword very well, but he seemed to be taking too many risks and was a bit of a showoff. "Are you two like close or something?"

Bernadetta flinched and her eyes shot wide, like a deer being hunted. "What? No, we were actually childhood friends. Things got complicated between us for a bit, but we patched things up now."

As he stared at her, Felix wondered what happened between them. It wasn't his place to know, so he didn't ask.

"Okay we can go to the Abyss together, but just this once."

Bernadetta's face lit up. "Great, let's go there right now!"

xxx

The last time Felix went into the Abyss was a few years ago, before the Empire had invaded Garreg Mach. He was surprised at how many people lived underground and all the services like blacksmiths, weapons, and armor that were being provided there. When Ashe took him to the secret library, he was engrossed with books on knights that didn't get published to the public. If he weren't an Imperial general he might've laid low here for a bit.

His nose wrinkled and he cringed at the stench coming from the sewers as he ascended down with Bernadetta. When he and Bernadetta reached the Abyss proper, there were still several people here. They passed by three children playing with wooden swords, a merchant announcing good deals on dinnerware, and a blacksmith forging an axe.

"Yuri and I often go to the Wilting Rose Inn and have drinks there," Bernadetta said as they go up the stairs and towards a tavern with the board "Wilting Rose Inn" written in bold lettering. "Well, I don't drink the alcoholic stuff while Yuri does. If he's not there then he should be at the Ashen Wolves classroom."

"A drink sounds good after that dreadful war council."

Bernadetta narrowed her eyes at him. "I know you don't care for Edelgard's cause, but it won't hurt to be nice to your comrades for once."

"I have no attachment to them. The only reason I switched to the Empire is because I can't stand the boar."

When they stepped inside the inn, it was bustling with activity. Almost all of the seats were taken, a few of them by rowdy drunken men swishing their glasses and spilling liquid on the tables. The strong scent of alcohol and smoke filled Felix's nostrils. He and Bernadetta took a seat at the bar, and the barkeeper came to them shortly after.

"Bernadetta, great to see you again!" the barkeeper greeted with a wide grin.

Bernadetta smiled back. "Hi, Roco! Have you seen Yuri today?"

"Not yet. He's probably busy right now. Care for the usual?"

"Yes, please," Bernadetta said with a nod.

"Excellent." He faced Felix. "Don't think I've seen you here before. Friend of Bernadetta's?"

Felix's eyes grew wide at that question. He glanced at Bernadetta, who offered her a smile, a cute one at that. He faced back at Roco and cleared his throat.

"We were classmates and now working together as generals, so I guess," he responded, and Roco chuckled.

"No need to be shy about it, young man! And what drink will you have?"

"Just a pint of regular beer is fine."

Roco hummed in acknowledgement and went away to prepare the drinks. While waiting, Bernadetta spoke.

"I was very nervous when I first came into the Abyss, but the people here were very nice. So many of them have rough lives and nowhere else to go."

"Yeah I saw that when Ashe took me here a couple times before. I can see this place having a purpose."

A short silence stretched between them that then was broken when Roco came back and handed them their drinks.

"Here ya go! One cranberry juice for the miss, and a beer for...oh, I didn't catch your name."

"Felix."

"Felix, ah a fine name," Roco said with a chuckle. "You two enjoy your stay."

Roco left them alone to attend the other customers. Felix grabbed his glass and drank some, the liquid bitter and causing his mouth to twitch. He looked around to see the other people chattering and drinking away. Compared to meek Bernadetta taking a sip of her cranberry juice, Felix couldn't imagine her staying for long.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Felix the swordmaster."

Felix's shoulders stiffened. He turned around to see Yuri flashing him a grin. His lavender hair grew several inches, and he was dressed in attire that could be mistaken for a street performer. His frown deepened.

"Hi, Yuri."

"Yuri!" Bernadetta beamed at him. "Care to join us for drinks?"

"I think I can spare some time for that." He sat down on an empty seat next to Felix and snapped his fingers. "Hey, Roco! A beer for me, please."

After he finished attending one customer, Roco looked over his shoulder and grinned. "You're here, Yuri! I'll get to that right away!"

It was a few moments until Roco handed Yuri his order. He gulped some of his beer and released a contented sigh.

"So how is the Empire's doing these days?" he asked.

"We're doing great, I think! Edelgard sorta got mad at Felix for making an insensitive comment during our war council meeting."

Felix glared at her. “Why did you have to tell him that?"

Bernadetta flinched and shrieked. "Sorry! I just thought Yuri would find it funny."

"So you got into her Majesty's bad graces, huh?" Yuri gave a chuckle. "I shouldn't be surprised."

"Shut up." Felix took another sip of his drink and turned away from him. Bernadetta watched him do that, giving him a remorseful look. She faced back at Yuri. 

"How about you, Yuri? Seems you're taking good care watching over the Abyss."

"We're holding up fine at the moment. We've been getting more people now due to the war, but I'm not blaming the Emperor for that. I'm grateful she's letting the Abyss open here."

"Is that why you agree to help her out with resources?" Felix asked, genuinely curious over that.

"It was more we struck a deal of sorts, but yes." Yuri gulped more of his drink and his face turned serious. "You're from House Fraldarius, right? Word from the street is that you renounced your title a while ago."

"I did. What's it to you?"

"I heard that your former house and House Rowe had been supplying each other troops and resources. I find it amusing that we both ran away from nobility and now are on the winning team."

"You think that we'll have to go up against them someday?" Bernadetta asked, her voice shaking.

"Probably." He looked back at Felix. "I hope you're prepared to go against your old man when the time comes."

Felix stared at him with pressed lips before he gazed down at his glass. That thought came across to him a few times before. Would killing his father make him regret going against him?

"I'll cut down anyone against me, even if it's my father and friends."

"Sticking until the end, eh? You and me are more alike than I thought, then." Yuri finished the last sip of his drink and rose from his seat. "I better get going now. It was nice talking with you two."

"It's great seeing you again, Yuri!" Bernadetta said, smiling at him. "I'll let Roco know you left."

Yuri made an acknowledged nod and waved goodbye to them. Felix watched him leave the tavern, an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"We should head out ourselves, yeah?" Bernadetta asked after she and Felix finished their drinks. She then said in a soft voice, "If you don't mind, I would like for you to take me back to my room."

Felix blinked, taken aback by that request. “Scared of bandits coming at you again?”

Bernadetta gasped, and she fiddled with the sleeve of her dress. “No! Okay, maybe a little…”

“Really? We’re inside the monastery.” Felix sighed and rubbed his forehead. As expected, he couldn’t leave her alone. "I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to do that."

"Thanks so much!" Bernadetta gave him that cute smile of hers again, and this time Felix's pulse quickened. After she said goodbye to Roco, they left the tavern.

xxx

Felix was glad to be back at the surface, moreso to be out of the sewers. He planned to take a bath after this. Once they reached Bernadetta's room at the dormitory, she beamed at him.

"I had a lot of fun back at the Abyss."

"Really? We really didn't do anything but had drinks. I suppose Yuri also made fun of me…”

Bernadetta chuckled. "Even if we didn't talk much, I just enjoyed your company there."

While regarding her for a moment, Felix thought it was strange for her to like spending time with him. Lately though he started to find her presence comforting.

"In that case, you weren't bad company either."

A flabbergasted look crossed Bernadetta's features. "Are you sure? I'm not great with carrying a conversation and all."

"Me either, so don't worry. Take it as a compliment."

"I'm still not convinced I make good company, but it's nice of you to say that." Bernadetta's cheeks flushed, and she moved her gaze away from him for a second. "Um, see you later, Felix." She offered him one last smile and stepped inside her room.

Felix stood there and stared at her door. He scratched behind his head, still finding her odd sometimes. He grunted and headed out to take that bath he wanted.

**III. 1185, GUARDIAN MOON, DERDRIU**

The war had dragged on for a couple more years, this time in a stalemate. It wasn't until Byleth showed up when the Black Eagles Strike Force's morale went back up and the army pushed forward. Felix was glad that the professor had showed up, and it was not just because he gained his competent sparring partner back.

After the Empire had taken full control of the Great Bridge of Myrddin, they headed to the Alliance's capital, Derdriu next. At first they had the upperhand, especially with the biggest threat Hilda taken care of. Things turned for the worse though when more of Claude's Almyran reinforcements had appeared in large numbers and the Alliance forces gained momentum once more.

Felix lost count of how many Alliance soldiers he had killed, each one a blur to him. The blood he had spilled dulled his senses and his vision became hazy red. He stabbed through one soldier's stomach, twirled, and sliced another soldier's neck. Bodies were being piled one after another.

He and a Mortal Servant exchanged a few blows before he pinned him down with his boot and lunged his sword deep into his chest. Once Felix pulled the weapon out, he barely was able to catch his breath when an arrow struck his leg and he fell down. Gritting his teeth, he covered the wound as blood began to seep out. A shrill cry was heard, and Felix gazed up to see an Almyran with a bow and riding on a wyvern.

Felix's first thought was to get up and use his own bow to take that soldier down. He attempted to do just that, only to scream and kneel on one knee. His eyes grew wide as the Wyvern Rider prepared another arrow...

A different arrow shot through the man's neck and throat, causing him to crash into the sea. The wyvern squawked and flew away.

Felix stared dumbfounded at what just happened before he turned around to see Bernadetta and her horse. She held her bow with shaking hands and took deep breaths. Next to her was Linhardt on his own horse.

"Felix, all you all right?" Bernadetta asked in panic. She and Linhardt jumped off from their horses and rushed to his side.

"Does it look like I am?" he snapped and then hissed in pain.

"Here, sit down for a moment," Linhardt advised as he helped Felix to do so. He cringed at the sight at Felix's wound. "That looks like a nasty wound there. We're going to need to pull that bow out right now." He looked at Bernadetta. “If you’ll do the honors, Bernadetta.”

Bernadetta flinched and her mouth trembled. "Huh? Why me?"

"If I do it, I would faint in an instant. Now hurry up so that I can close up the wound with healing magic."

"Okay..." She kneeled down and gazed into Felix's eyes while Linhardt held his hand. "I'll try to make it as pain free as possible."

"Do what you must."

Bernadetta gave a shaky nod and took a deep breath. Closing her eyes, she jerked the bow which caused Felix to wince and grit his teeth. After a few more tries, she pulled it out and he screamed. Linhardt let go of Felix's hand and summoned a white magic rune. A soft glow appeared where Felix's wound was, and seconds later it turned into a faded scar. Linhardt's face grew pale but then gained back color shortly after.

"That should be good for now." Linhardt released a relieved sigh and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "You should have it checked by Professor Manuela after this battle ends, though."

With a grunt, Felix said, "All right, I will. Thanks."

"We should go catch up with the others," Bernadetta said. "You can ride behind me on my horse."

She hopped back on her horse and waited as Linhardt helped Felix get up and carried him to her. Once they reached her, she grabbed Felix's arm and hoisted him up. Felix wrapped his arms around her waist, his cheeks flushing at their bodies this close together.

Bernadetta snapped the reins, signaling for her horse to move. The horse jerked his head, let out a loud “neigh”, and took off. Linhardt and his own horse were following behind them.

Derdriu's cobbled roads weren't the smoothest, so Felix found himself jumping from the bumps and holding Bernadetta tighter. After a while, it didn't feel strange being like this with her.

xxx

Eventually the Empire had won the battle and took over Derdriu. Once Byleth and Edelgard had spared Claude's life, he announced handing over the Alliance to the Emperor and left Fodlan altogether. Both sides have heavy casualties and many injured soldiers, so the medics quickly went to work on treating the wounded.

Inside one of the tents, Felix sat on a sleeping cot while Manuela treated his wound and wrapped a gauze around his leg. The sound of her humming while she worked was soothing and relaxed him.

"There, all done!" Manuela grinned and had her hands on her hips. "I must say, Linhardt did a good job tending that wound in the heat of the battle."

"I guess so. I could've taken that Wyvern Rider myself, though."

Manulea giggled. "There's no shame in needing help once in a while. I'll go check on the other soldiers. You take it easy, all right?" She winked and left him alone.

Exhausted, Felix yawned and rubbed his forehead. He wanted to grab his sword and train, but all that fighting he did had drained him.

"Felix!" Bernadetta stepped inside the tent, a worried expression on her face. "Are you all right?"

"I am. Disappointed I'm too tired to do any training, but I'll live."

"You're already thinking of training? Your body needs rest!" Bernadetta glared at him, but then her face softened. "I'm glad that you're fine, though."

Felix grunted, and an awkward silence fell between them. Bernadetta gazed down and rubbed her arm.

"Hey, Felix. Remember the time you saved me from those bandits and you wanted me to teach you my technique?"

"The one where you flail like an animal?" Felix chuckled at that memory. "Yeah, I do. What about it?"

Bernadetta blinked, and a dreamy gaze washed over her face. "Oh, it's just that you were the one that always watched me, but this time I saved you." She shook her head, snapping back to reality. "Uh, I guess I should let you rest now. I'll see you later."

She made a small bow and began to leave. Felix frowned, realizing there was one last thing he wanted to say to her.

"Bernadetta, hold up."

That caused Bernadetta to stop and turn around. "Yes?"

"Thanks for saving me back there. I owe you."

A surprised gasp left Bernadetta's throat, and she offered him an appreciative smile. "You're welcome."

**IV. 1185, GREAT TREE MOON, BEFORE TAILTEAN PLAINS**

_"It's a father's duty to settle his child's failures. Felix... You must die here and now!"_

_"You've betrayed His Majesty, Glenn, and Lord Rodrigue. You've betrayed just about everyone!"_

_Felix found himself back in Arianrhod, staring down at the corpses of both Ingrid and his father. Their clothes were dirty and stained with blood, and their dead eyes stared at the sky as if they were waiting for the goddess to ascend. His arm shaking, Felix frowned at the bloodied sword he was holding._

_"I shouldn't be surprised that you would eventually kill me, my son."_

_A chill ran down Felix's spine. Was he being delusional and heard his father speak? He turned around to see his father in front of him. He had no eye sockets and more blood splattered on his face and clothes. Felix gripped his sword tighter and assumed a fighting stance._

_"You can kill me a thousand times, and I still won't serve the boar."_

_"Is that so? Either way, you have tarnished our house's reputation." He pulled out his sword from its sheath. "You must be punished!"_

_With a roar, he charged straight at Felix. He was able to dodge and block his father's attempts, but then the old man left a deep cut at his side and Felix backed away. He winced in pain, his free hand covering the wound._

_As he took a moment to catch his breath, a pegasus's scream was heard and Felix looked up to see Ingrid on one and diving down towards him. He moved aside whenever she swiped her relic weapon Lúin at him, but eventually Ingrid sliced his arm and he dropped his sword. She had her pegasus landed on the ground, hopped off, and slowly approached him. Like Rodrigue, she had no eye sockets and blood all over her._

_"You were my best friend, and you stabbed me behind my back! I don't ever want to see your face again!" She didn't hesitate to use Lúin to stab through his stomach._

_Felix crashed hard on the ground and coughed up blood. His vision began to slip and his breathing grew ragged. Damn, he was too weak to grab his sword..._

_"I thought I would find you here."_

_Recognizing that voice, Felix's heart almost skipped a beat. His brother Glenn stared down at him with his blank pupils._

_"Glenn..." he said his name in a hoarse voice and coughed._

_"You didn't have to kill them, Felix. Was there no other way?"_

_"No there wasn't." Felix coughed up more blood. "I had chosen my own path, and they were in my way."_

_"Is that so?" Glenn said in a disappointed tone. "Then I have no choice but to end your misery."_

_He pulled his sword out and plunged it down on his throat—_

With a scream, Felix jolted up and took deep breaths. He glanced around to see that he was in his room in Garreg Mach and sighed. That was one hell of a nightmare he had there. He wiped the cold sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Father, Ingrid, Glenn..." he muttered to himself. His father's outrage was bad enough, but Ingrid and Glenn being upset with him hurt him more. Maybe going to the training grounds might help him clear his mind. Felix changed from his night clothes to his regular ones, grabbed his sword, and headed out.

A bright moon hung over Garreg Mach. The monastery was quiet during this time of night save for a few guards and soldiers that Felix had passed by. The training grounds shouldn't be too far now, but wait—was that Bernadetta outside too?

Felix stopped when he noticed her just outside her room. He turned around, approaching her from behind.

"Bernadetta?"

Bernadetta shrieked upon hearing his voice. She faced him and pouted.

"Felix! You scared me half to death there."

"Sorry. I was heading towards the training ground and then noticed you're outside. Couldn't sleep?" he asked, and Bernadetta shook her head.

"We're leaving for the Kingdom capital in a few days, yeah? I think we'll win because we have the professor and Edelgard, but I'm also nervous something might go wrong."

Fhirdiad, the capital city of his homeland. Felix had some good memories there, playing with his friends in Dimitri's castle and the forest next to the city. Now though, his friendship with them had ended when he joined Edelgard's cause.

"There's a possibility I might have to go against Sylvain and the boar next. A part of me wonders if I can bring myself to do that."

"You're starting to regret joining on our side, then?"

Taken aback by Bernadetta's question, Felix jerked his head and made a "tch" sound. He gazed down at his hand.

"I did after I had killed my father and best friend back in the last battle. I caused too much bloodshed already, so it's too late for me to back down."

Bernadetta regarded him with a frown. "I see what you mean. Yuri didn't feel good killing his parental figure, Gwendal, either. We're in war now, so it can't be helped."

A couple years ago Yuri had told him how they would be on opposite sides with their original houses. His prediction came true when the Empire clashed with the Kingdom forces in Arianrhod a couple weeks ago. Yuri seemed to take his loss better than him.

They fell silent for a moment. Felix twitched his lips at the sounds of an hooting owl nearby while Bernadetta gazed up at the star-filled sky with sadness in her eyes.

"You know what you'll do after the war?" she asked, which made Felix tense.

"I don't know to be honest. Probably find work as a mercenary or something. How about you?"

"I'm also not sure. Probably stay home and become a recluse, the usual." A smile formed on her lips, and she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Felix asked with a raised brow.

"Oh, I'm just thinking the last time we talked this late and how nice it was."

"You mean when we went to help my father save that village years ago?" Felix snorted and placed his hand on his side. "I'm surprised you still remembered."

"Of course I remembered!" She paused, and a grin stretched across her face. "Wait, do I spot a smile from you?"

"Huh? I don't know what you mean." Felix turned away, his cheeks blushing. Okay, maybe he was smiling, but he didn't want Bernadetta to get the satisfaction that he too enjoyed her company back then.

"You're also thinking fondly of that memory, am I right? Aw, how sweet."

"Cut that out, all right?" Felix yelled, and that caused Bernadetta to squirm.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I won't bring that up again!"

Felix shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. While that annoyed him, he did feel bad for losing his temper there.

"No, I should be apologizing. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." He then said, "I'll be going to the training grounds now. I'll see you later."

After giving her a quick wave, Felix began to move. After talking with Bernadetta, he probably would need to cut his training short. He took several steps, and...

"Felix, wait!" Bernadetta shouted as she tried to catch up to him. Felix stopped and stared at her.

"Hm? Something the matter?"

"I, um..." Bernadetta gazed down and twiddled her thumbs. "There's one tiny request I want to make before you go."

"A request? What kind?"

A hitching sound left Bernadetta's throat and she froze. It took a moment for her to finally respond.

"I want to, um, give you a goodnight kiss on the cheek."

Felix's eyes grew wide. He could see why it took all of Bernadetta's courage to say that. After some consideration, he said, "I'll allow it, but just this once. Got it?"

Bernadetta's face fell, as if not expecting that response. "Of course."

As Bernadetta approached closer to him, Felix's stomach churned. She tiptoed to reach up to his face and kissed his right cheek. Her lips were warm against his skin and that sent sparks through Felix's veins. Bernadetta backed away, looking flustered.

"I, er, gonna go now. Good night!" she said and hurried off to her room.

Confused at what just happened, Felix grunted and scratched the back of his head. He touched his cheek, the kiss where Bernadetta had left still warm. What she did was oddly sweet. He resumed heading toward the training grounds.

**V. 1185, REUNIFICATION OF FÓDLAN**

After over five long years, the Empire had dismantled the Kingdom and Church of Serios, thus reuniting Fódlan under one nation. The city of Fhirdiad had been mostly burned to the ground with countless dead bodies lying around, so Edelgard had everyone bury them before any festivities could take place. The clean up effort took a grueling several days.

Felix didn't flinch at most of the bodies due to not knowing them personally, but upon burying Ashe and Annette his heart sank. He had hung out with them sometimes even after he had switched to the Black Eagles, and he wished to have gotten to know them better.

Once all the bodies had been buried, a proper celebration was held at the castle's front courtyard. Drinks and food were provided, and everyone was joyful. Felix joined in some small talk on occasion, but for the most part he observed. There was Edelgard's lapdog Hubert who never left her side; Linhardt restraining Caspar after the latter had picked a fight with a soldier; Ferdinand and Petra sharing drinks together; Dorothea resting her head on the professor's shoulder as they sat together on a stone bench; Balthus engaging in an argument with his Ashen Wolves friends; Bernadetta laughing at Alois's terrible jokes.

He frowned at that last sight. Bernadetta seemed to be happy and more lively with her friends. There was no need for him to bring down the mood any longer, and she would be better off without him. 

Felix left the party without saying goodbye to anyone. Everyone was busy getting drunk, so his disappearance should go unnoticed. Or so he thought.

"Where are you going?"

He stopped and turned to see Bernadetta frowning at him. Great, now he felt bad leaving without telling her.

"I don't know. I'm going to disappear so that you don't have to see me again."

Bernadetta's jaw dropped. "Huh? Why would you do that?"

"My only purpose of living is to get stronger. You won't want to stay close with a monster like me. I'm sorry."

Without looking back at her, he began heading out. He only made several steps when Bernadetta suddenly embraced him from behind.

"Now that's not true!" Bernadetta sobbed, her tears soaking his clothes. "Sure, you killed a lot but so did I, Edelgard, the professor, and everyone else. It's unfair to compare yourself that way."

Felix grimaced, and he gazed down. "Maybe so, but there's nothing else for me to look forward to."

"Then come home with me! I'm sure I can find something for you to do!" She sniffled and held him tighter. Her voice grew softer. "Please don't go. I love you, Felix."

Felix's posture stiffened, and a flush of adrenaline tingled through his body. He forced Bernadetta to let go of him and faced her.

"Did you just say you love me?"

Bernadetta gasped, her face turning beet red.

"Um, did I? No, you must've misheard!" She turned away from him. "Stupid Bernie! Why did you blurt out your true feelings to him? You would be a terrible partner!"

As she continued to ramble to herself, a silly grin formed on Felix's lips. He started to be interested in Bernadetta for her technique, but throughout the years they grew closer together. He recalled their late night conversation several days ago over his feelings in joining with the Empire. While he was sure those nightmares wouldn't ever go away, talking and having her by his side felt nice. And now, all those feelings he had for her came crashing down.

"I love you, too."

Bernadetta was still rambling when Felix told her that, but she stopped and gave him a stunned look.

"Whaaaa? You... You actually love me?"

"I do. Sure, you can be overwhelming at times, but you have a good heart. You also helped me more than you realize. I'll come home with you."

He took a few steps forward, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her. Her lips were warm and sweet like apples. Felix thought she would push him away and run, but instead she threw her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. Sometimes their teeth would bump together, but that didn't bother him too much. Once they pulled their lips away from each other, he ran his thumb along the slope of Bernedetta’s jawline. For their first kiss, it wasn't half bad.

"Am I getting invited to your guys' wedding?"

Bernedtta shrieked at that voice, and they let go of each other. Yuri was in front of them, offering them a mischievous grin.

"Have you come here to stalk us?" Felix asked with a glare.

"Now, I'm not that kind of person. Seriously though, how long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Um, just now." Bernadetta took her gaze off from Yuri, fidgeting her fingers. "Felix was about to disappear, but I begged him to come home with me, and..."

Yuri held his hand up. "Say no more, I get it. Anyways, I actually came here to say goodbye to you."

"Oh? Where you're off to?" she asked, tipping her head to the side.

"Hapi and I will be visiting her village and meet up with her folks there. After that, who knows."

"That sounds fun! I wish you two a safe trip then!"

Felix hummed in agreement and crossed his arms against his chest. "Yeah, good luck to the both of you."

"Thanks, you two, appreciate it." Yuri approached Bernadetta and they embraced one another. He then went to Felix and they shook hands. "May we cross paths again someday." He gave them a quick salute gesture and headed back to the party.

When they were alone once more, Bernadetta gazed lovingly at him and squeezed his hand. Her touch made Felix's stomach flutter.

"So... Should we go home now?"

"Yes. This party is boring, anyways," he said with a small smile, and they left together hand in hand.

His late friends could attest that a lone wolf like him had no interest in romance, and yet here he was falling for a reclusive bear. He looked forward to a brighter future with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So this fic was orignally gonna be based off my FE3H playthrough of the Black Eagles/Crimson Flower route. It was [for a challenge](https://www.pokecommunity.com/showthread.php?t=428890&page=8) where I was only allowed to recruit students who specializes in swords and/or magic. This was intended to focus on Felix angst, but ended up being a Felix/Bernadetta fic lol. 
> 
> A couple trivia facts:
> 
> 1) I had Bernadetta and Yuri rekindled their friendship during the 5 year gap while in the games you can't unlock their A Support until after timeskip. For the purpose of this story, their A Support happened before the timeskip lol. Felix and Bernadetta's A support also happened before timeskip because why not. 
> 
> 2) [The first couple lines](https://imgur.com/a/leU5snk) in the fourth part I got them from Rodrigue and Ingrid's lines when you have Felix go against them. 
> 
> 3) For the final battle of CF I did kill Ashe while Annette didn't appear due to me having recruited her. For simplicity and angst sake she had to go too. SORRY SWEETIES. 
> 
> Thanks to bobandbill for betaing this for me. Writing this was lots of fun, and I hope to do more FE3H fics in the future!
> 
>  _Edit 7/8/2020:_ Fixed some timeline and formatting issues.
> 
>  _Edit 9/7/2020:_ I went and did an extended [author's note over at Tumblr](https://bayalexison.tumblr.com/post/628651927897620480/wolf-and-bear-commentary) for those interested!


End file.
